Sonhos e Medos
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Max e Liesel numa noite estrelada


Caminhava devagar. Descalço, por um corredor de luzes fracas e amareladas. Fazia frio, não um frio cortante, mas um frio do medo, do desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo de algo familiar.

Há quanto tempo não caminhava assim? Há quanto tempo não se deparava com aquela adrenalina estranha, assombrosa e cujo único e verdadeiro medo é se viciar a ela...

Caminhava, devagar e vacilante, temendo que suas pernas começassem a correr desesperadas e não pudesse parar mais. O peso daquele silêncio o mantinha racional, e suas mãos que passavam nas paredes frias e pegajosas de alguma forma o deixava preso àquele lugar.

Viu a janela ao longe, e as cortinas ralas balançavam sem que houvesse nenhum vento. Sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha e o gosto do perigo inundou sua boca e seu coração que batia forte, desesperado. Alcançou-a e como um fantasma, espreitou com cuidado a rua. Vazia e tenebrosa. Seus olhos piscaram antes de se elevarem ao céu, devagar, como um pecado que iria cometer, consciente e sabendo de sua punição.

As estrelas. Muitas no céu noturno, estrelas vermelhas e cinzas e brilhantes. Luzes que há tempos não via. Se sentiu no paraíso, ou no inferno. Não tinha chance de escolher um lado, as luzes aumentavam é era o castigo, o castigo que queimava seus olhos...

Max acordou num relance sentindo seu corpo doer. Elevou rapidamente suas mãos aos olhos parecendo os sentir arderem, como em seu sonho. Era apenas impressão, e ele tentava se convencer disso quando precisou controlar inutilmente sua respiração rápida que só agora havia se dado conta.

Acendeu a pequena luz do abajur sentindo o piso frio debaixo de seus pés descalços e mais uma vez as lembranças do sonho lhe tomaram. Estranhou, pois nunca sonhara com esse episódio antes, como se fosse uma reconstituição quase perfeita sobre o que aconteceu na Rua Himmel há tanto tempo atrás. Olhou para a janela ao lado da cama e se encaminhou até ela olhando através dos vidros. Lá embaixo Munique dormia serena, parecendo distante demais do passado.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Sorriso irônico, difícil ao mesmo tempo engraçado. Há algum tempo atrás não imaginaria que estaria ali, no centro da cidade a vendo dormir num silêncio grande demais que o impedia de voltar pros seus próprios sonhos.

Encostou sua cabeça na janela e sua respiração embaçou o vidro. Suspirava enquanto repassava pela milésima vez tudo que acontecera naquela tarde. E por mais que sentisse novamente todas as emoções, ainda não acreditava, era surreal demais, desejado demais para ter se tornado verdade, para que fosse mais do que seus sonhos. Toda a tristeza que sentira quando descobriu o que acontecera, e toda a alegria por Liesel estar viva e de tê-la encontrado, se misturavam de uma forma incrivelmente louca.

Talvez o sonho que acabara de ter fosse devido a isso, pela perda de Hans e Rosa no bombardeio, porque afinal, o dia que vira as estrelas tinha sido quando havia anunciado um bombardeio na cidade, mas não saberia ao certo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo cansado, pesado, dolorido, como se tivesse trabalhado o dia todo, como se seus ossos fossem feito de gelo e que pudesse a qualquer momento escorregar e quebrar.

Se lembrou de Liesel. E seus olhos se abriram e seus lábios sorriram sem que ele pudesse ter conhecimento disso. Como estava nervoso quando caminhava em direção da pequena loja de Alex. Tinha tanto medo, medo de que a menina do acordeom não fosse Liesel, como tinha medo de que não a encontrasse. E como foi a sua alegria quando ela saiu ao seu encontro, tão assustada e surpresa e tão, tão corajosa, como sempre fora. A menina mais corajosa que ele já conhecera.

E então, antes que achasse que seus pensamentos estavam sonolentos e confusos, Max escutou um barulho na fechadura da porta quase imperceptível, mas que o fez se virar a tempo de ver a menina de seus pensamentos entrar abrindo um grande sorriso ao vê-lo acordado.

_ Liesel?! _ a voz dele saiu baixa e ainda em dúvidas se era mais um de seus sonhos.

_ Max... _ ela fechou a porta atrás de si igualmente em silêncio e então se aproximou dele, sem desviar o olhar, pois também tinha medo, muito medo de que Max ali não fosse real.

Ficaram frente a frente, sorrindo e se olhando, se certificando que não estavam sonhando. Max olhou para os cabelos loiros e bagunçados dela e no mesmo momento que a achou linda e seu coração batera mais forte ele desviou os olhos confuso, sem saber ao certo porque pensara isso.

_ Não consegui dormir... _ ela disse baixinho e ele voltou a olhá-la nos olhos com um pequeno sorriso. _ Achei que você pudesse estar acordado também...

_ Eu... _ ele olhou para além da janela, para a rua adormecida lá embaixo e não teve certeza se contava sobre o sonho. _ Sonhei...

_ Sonhou? _ ela se aproximou mais dele ficando ao seu lado, se escorando na janela. Seus olhos ainda permaneciam nele. _ Com quê?

A voz dela era quase inaudível tamanho medo de que os antigos pesadelos de Max continuassem. Não que ela ainda não sonhasse com seu irmão no trem, ou que novos pesadelos viessem visitá-la, mas não queria que ele sofresse por esses sonhos, não mais.

_ Sonhei com as estrelas... _ ele finalmente a olhou e percebeu novamente o quanto ela crescera. _ Daquele dia que eu as espiei, na Rua Himmel... _ a voz dele era uma confissão assustada e ela podia ver em seus olhos castanhos o quanto fora terrível e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

_ E elas queimaram seus olhos de novo? No sonho? _ Liesel engoliu em seco, ansiosa, trêmula. Max apenas deu um sorriso um pouco enigmático, um pouco cansado de tantos pesadelos. Abriu a janela deixando o ar frio entrar.

_ Veja... _ ele apontou para as estrelas no céu sem nuvem. _ Elas não queimam mais...

Liesel olhou dele para as estrelas que ele apontava, entendendo. Eram brilhantes e vivas e a fez sorrir. Eles se olharam, mais uma vez, por um momento.

_ Vai passar... tudo isso! _ ela disse sem ter certeza, apenas querendo que ele acreditasse.

Max sorriu concordando com a cabeça e segurando a mão dela. A janela aberta havia sido esquecida, assim como o vento frio do outono.

_ Vai... _ ele tentou em vão disfarçar sua respiração rápida quando sentiu a mão dela apertar a sua, e o calor de ambos se misturarem, como a única certeza que tinham naquele instante, a coragem que ele precisava para dizer o que nem ele sabia _ Liesel... _ ele se virou pra ela, sem soltarem as mãos, sem deixar de se olharem _ Eu não tenho mais medo dos sonhos, porque quando eu abro meus olhos eu sei...

Ele hesitou no momento que não soube mais o que era certo, ou errado, ou verdade ou apenas um sonho. Sua respiração rápida se igualava ao da moça a sua frente e ele percebeu, e ela percebeu. Suas mãos se apertavam e os faziam ficar mais próximos um do outro, tão próximos que seus pijamas se tocaram.

_ Que não é real... _ a voz dele saiu fraca, exatamente como ele se sentia agora que abaixava seus olhos e observava suas mãos unidas.

Liesel também abaixou seus olhos e também olhou para suas mãos. Ela se sentia tão feliz como nunca se sentira antes, ao mesmo tempo que tinha medo, medo que Max fosse embora e não voltasse nunca mais. Segurou as mãos dele e elevando-as, as beijou devagar e com cuidado. Max não teve reação, a não ser deixá-la, sentindo os lábios dela em sua pele, delicados, quentes, como suas lágrimas que caíram silenciosas sem que pudesse impedir e assim que Liesel o olhou, viu lágrimas no rosto dela também, caindo num medo mudo que eles entenderam.

_ Promete... promete que nunca vai me deixar? _ a voz dela saíra trêmula e Max precisou piscar os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza que ouvira certo.

_ Liesel... _ ele acariciou os cabelos dela desejando que sua mão não tremesse tanto. Respirou fundo. _ Eu nunca vou te deixar! Não sei como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas!

Liesel sorriu, aliviada ao mesmo tempo que sentiu Max a abraçar com força, a força que amenizava seus medos e o vazio por todas as perdas que já teve na vida. Max a sentiu tremer em seus braços enquanto o abraçava fortemente e então se lembrou da primeira vez que se abraçaram, no décimo segundo aniversário de Liesel, naquela ocasião que ele não tinha nada a dar a ela.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Liesel e olhou para a janela, para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu de outono e mais uma vez se lembrou do sonho, de Hans e Rosa, de Rudy e de todos que se foram, de sua família e amigos. Talvez eles fossem estrelas agora, as estrelas que apenas brilhavam, e não mais fizessem doer.


End file.
